


come across the universe

by asteracs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, jeno is a boy in love, very brief mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteracs/pseuds/asteracs
Summary: jeno knows nothing in life is promised, but one thing that he's certain about is that he'll always be sure of jaemin and his place in jeno’s life
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	come across the universe

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from across the universe by baek yerin

jeno’s young.

he’s still young in all his nineteen years of life and there are still a lot of things he doesn’t understand. among all the things, love happens to be one of the things he just so happens to not.

falling in love has always been a strange concept to jeno. he sang about it before — he sang about it countless of times, lyrics about falling in love and needing someone like he needs oxygen in his lungs, he also watched and red how people fall in love in thousands different ways in books doyoung sometimes read or the movies donghyuck demanded to be played in times they could squeeze in a movie night without any of them dozing on the first two minutes of the movie. he’s familiar with the idea of love, but it’s still strange. he still thinks that he doesn’t know anything about love. 

but despite not knowing what it is, jeno could confidently say that jaemin is his love.

jaemin is his love in the way jaemin is his home.

jeno gets homesick sometimes. he misses his father’s wide smile and his mother’s warm hugs and his sister’s light teasing as well as the occasional cuddles he’d get from his cats. he loves being in the dorm surrounded by the members he already considered brothers, but it’s different from the home he’s had ever since he was a five year old crying about scraped knees he got from trying to ride a bike for the first time. 

but it’s different with jaemin around. 

jeno knows that everything has an expiration date and it’d include the life he’s living. the lights and the exhaustion and the fame. it comes with the uncertainty and he isn’t sure about a lot of things. but despite everything, jeno knows he will always be sure of jaemin and his place in jeno’s life.

in the midst of hectic schedules and weary bones and immense exhaustion, jaemin is there for him in the form of soft morning light — warm pressure pressed against jeno, clad in jeno’s long sleeved shirt, with a mumbled  _ ‘morning, jen’ _ pressed into his chest. jaemin is the bleary eyes in the morning, pressing kisses into the corner of jeno’s mouth and his nose because he never has a good aim whenever he’s sleepy.

jaemin is there in the form of barely concealed giggles in the confine of 3am in between soft kisses and wandering hands. the promise of an anime marathon turns into jaemin folding himself in jeno’s lap and jeno kissing his tears away because no matter how many times jaemin watched nagi no asukara, it would always reduce him to tears and snot. 

_ (it should be gross but jeno can’t help but think jaemin is still beautiful) _

jaemin is always there when jeno wakes up, failing to make sense of the world for his mind is still jumbled and jaemin is always there when jeno closes his eyes, hoping his prayers would chase the nightmares away — it’s his jaemin’s soft touches that always succeed in doing so, prayers don’t do shit. jaemin is always there for him and he found himself gravitating towards jaemin whenever he wants to feel like he’s back in his mother’s arms again. 

jaemin is jeno’s home. 

it doesn't have anything to do with the way bruises in the shape of jeno’s lips decorate the expanse of jaemin’s neck and shoulder or the way jeno’s fingers fit in between the spaces of jaemin’s rib cage or the way jaemin’s body arched up when jeno fucks into him  _ just right _ . it has everything to do with the way jaemin smiled at jeno like jeno hung stars in the sky so jaemin wont get lonely, it’s the way jaemin looked at jeno with wide eyes, putting his whole trust in jeno’s hands and having no doubt that jeno will do nothing but keep it safe with his life on the line, it’s the way jeno always feels warm and safe with a brush of jaemin’s fingers on his skin.

both jaemin and jeno are still so young, jeno knows that, they were already so clumsy — with weak knees and even weaker hearts, suffering from countless beatings from the life they’ve been thrown into throughout the years. there were times that jeno has doubted what he feels for jaemin, reducing it to mere puppy love or just an infatuation. it’s not just jeno, there are others that have told him that he’s  _ ‘too young for a good love’ _ . what is counted as a good love, anyway? how old does jeno have to be until he knows what is a good love and what is not?

during the movie night with his members, jeno heard ten made a comment about love. he said that there’s no telling whether a love is real or not until it’s taken its fall, since a real love is the one that survives. jeno doesn’t know if jaemin and his love would fall under that category but he sure damn hope that it does.

during a shoot, jeno watches his friends joke around across the field and thinks about how he’s probably been in love with jaemin even before he met him. because even when they first met, he felt familiar. he’s always been the one jeno seeks whenever he needs comfort. even falling in love with jaemin doesn’t feel like falling at all, it feels like he’s stepping into his home after a long day of work. 

jaemin is what you would call a paradox, a contradiction within a single beautiful boy jeno is so deeply enamoured with.

as jeno watches jaemin run along with the wind, jeno realises why jaemin is what people would call a hurricane. but at the same time, jeno has never felt anything as soft as jaemin’s touch on his skin. his kisses are gentle and sweet, just like the touch of moonlight. jaemin likes to feed his giggles and whimpers into jeno’s mouth and jeno thinks that it’s the closest he can get to salvation.

jeno found a home within the spaces between jaemin’s fingers. he also found freedom in the way jaemin sometimes let go and trust that wherever jeno went, jeno will come back to him.

jaemin is the end and the beginning, as well as everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was a word vomit on my part but i hope you enjoyed this mess :D
> 
> also i just made a [twt](http://twitter.com/lurenst) acc so if you wanna be friends or talk about nomin please hmu 🥺
> 
> i hope all of you will have a good day :D thankyou for reading and reaching the end of this self-indulgent fic :D


End file.
